witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear
|Location_map = Tw3 map ard skellig 02.png|Silver sword Tw3 map ard skellig 11.png|Steel sword Tw3 map spikeroog 02.png|Crossbow Tw3 map an skellig.png|Armor }} Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear is a treasure hunt in and pertains to finding diagrams for Bear School Gear. This section is for finding the base (standard) gear, while the rest are divided into upgrade quests. Walkthrough While not needed, the easiest way to get one of the markers is buy one of Ibrahim Savi's maps from Kaer Trolde's armorer. If you don't do the map though, you can start the quest instead by finding one of the diagrams instead. Probably the easiest to get to when you first arrive in Skellige is to head to Fort Etnir, an unmarked location north of Rogne, however this area has a couple gargoyles and an ice elemental guarding it. Once they're out of the way, head into the eastern room to fin a skeleton and a letter nearby. Loot the letter, then loot the skeleton for another letter and the silver sword diagram. After reading this letter, it'll point you to the other Ard Skellig location on the southern end, Ruined Inn. Head to the Ruined Inn where, if you haven't already cleared out the site, you may have to deal with some sirens to get to the inn. Just down the stairs though you'll find a couple wraiths to contend with, so make quick work of them to explore the area. You'll find yet another arrest warrant nailed to the walls here but the chest itself is in one of the rooms and contains the steel sword diagram as well as some notes. Reading these will point you to a cave on Spikeroog. This cave, located south-southwest of the Old Watchtower, is the same one during Contract: Here Comes the Groom. Head into the cave where a drowner will soon try to attack you right near a small fork in the path. Once it's dead, head to the right and up the ledge, carefully jumping and climbing until you see the glowing lights around a skeleton across a gap. Jump over to it then loot the skeleton for the crossbow diagram and a letter. This letter (if you haven't gotten one of the maps) will point you to Clan Tuirseach's former castle on An Skellig and the location of the last 4 diagrams. The location is near Yngvar's Fang, though you can also get to it from the Trail to Yngvar's Fang instead. Make your way to the bottom floor of the ruins to find a door that leads into the interior but the archway is blocked by an iron gate. With that, head down the stairs to enter a large dungeon area and a lone wraith will spawn as you near the first cell doors. There'a a ballad you can also loot off a skeleton halfway down the hall here that'll tell you Gerd's fate. Make your way to the end and turn right to see a lever on the wall. When ready, interact with it and while it'll open all the cell doors, it'll also cause a couple more wraiths to spawn. If you want to find the loot in the other cells, ignore the first one to the left from where you pulled the lever (the one with a hole in the ground). Once the rest are looted, head down this hole and make your way through the tunnel where yet another wraith will spawn as you reach the intersection. Head up the stairs and ledges and then use Aard on the rocks to blast your way into the room behind the iron gate. The chest is right across from you in the other corner and contains the armor, boots, gauntlets, and trousers diagrams, as well as another ballad and another document. Journal entry :During one of his many escapades, Geralt happened across the diagram of a powerful item that once belonged to a legendary witcher of the Bear School. He decided to investigate further, hoping there was more where that came from... :His efforts were rewarded: Geralt acquired diagrams for all the armor and weapons used by Bear School witchers. During his search he also learned of the fate of a witcher-adventurer named Gerd, the previous owner of this extraordinary set. Objectives * Find all the diagrams to Bear School witcher gear. 7/7 * Search the ruins of Clan Tuirseach's castle. ** Read the court chronicler's tome. * Search the ruins of Fort Etnir. ** Read Sir Chilton's letter. * Search the ruins of the inn. ** Read the innkeeper's notes. * Search the sirens' cave. ** Read the letter to Ingeborga. Videos File:Bear School Witcher Gear - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 76 - Let's Play Hard Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts